Western Spirit
by Smarty 94
Summary: While getting a reading of his past lives; Sonic discovers that a spirit has history with Salem Saberhagen and the spirit busts out of it's crystal ball prison, but things take a turn for the worst when the spirit possesses Roach. Meanwhile; Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Kevin, and Shope travel to a western town and team up with a modern day Lone Ranger to save the town from a ghost.
1. Consulting a Spirit

With Sonic; he was walking down a sidewalk with Salem on his shoulder.

"Okay, why are you having me go to a fortune teller with a glass ball?" said Sonic.

"To see if they really are real or not. I'm not to certain if it is so." said Salem.

"Right." Sonic said as Tyler and Roach appeared.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Tyler.

Sonic explained everything and the two heroes are shocked.

"Those fortune tellers are real. I went to one, and she said that I would step in something sticky. Next thing you know, it happens." Roach said before holding a foot up, revealing a chewed up wad of bubble gum.

Sonic shook his head.

"Pretty sure that was just a coincidence." said Sonic.

Tyler smiled.

"Roach is right, I also went there and she said me and my friends would meet aliens one day and she was right." Explained Tyler.

"That, not so much." said Sonic.

The group then appeared at a building called 'Madam Rodini' and entered it to see a woman in gypsy clothing sitting next to a crystal ball.

"Ah, come in, come in, I have been expecting you." said the woman known as Madam Rodini.

"What they all say." said Sonic.

The Gypsy is mad.

"I knew you were going to say that." said Rodini.

"Don't make me-"Sonic said before Rodini finished his sentence, "spread false rumors about me online."

Sonic became shocked.

"Sit down." said Rodini.

The group sat down.

"Now what can I do for you?" said Rodini.

"Don't know, I just came here to see if fortune tellers were real or hoax's. You can do past life readings right?" said Sonic.

"Indeed, but we'll need to consult one of the spirits." said Rodini.

She pointed to a board with lots of names.

The group looked at the names.

"Mayor Huckle?" said Tyler.

"He was the mayor of a town in the old west, at least until someone started a rebellion against his fair way of life in the town." said Rodini.

Salem gulped.

"You know what, maybe we should just find another fortune teller, or some other spirit." said Salem.

"I'll take Mayor Huckle." said Sonic.

Rodini closed her eyes.

"Calling Mayor Huckle, calling Mayor Huckle." said the woman.

But then an answering machine appeared in the crystal ball.

"You have reached the spirit of Mayor Huckle, I'm not here right now, so please leave a message." said the answering machine in a southern Tom Kenny like voice.

The woman became mad.

"I know you're there Mayor Huckle, quit ghosting me." said Rodini.

Everyone laughed at that ghosting part.

They Gypsy was confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You just said: Quit Ghosting Me." Said Sonic, "Come on it's funny."

The gypsy groaned as a man in western clothing appeared.

"Alright, alright fine, I'm here, now what is it." the man said with the same voice as in the answering machine.

"I need the past life readings of the blue rat." said Rodini.

"Hedgehog." said Sonic.

The spirit known as Mayor Huckle looked at Sonic.

The Ghost whistled.

"Wow He sure is handsome." He said, "For a flesh bag."

Sonic shook his head.

"Weirdo." said Sonic.

"Alright, just give me a minute." said Mayor Huckle.

He disappeared before reappearing.

"Okay I found one of your past lives." said Mayor Huckle, "In one case, you were a daredevil when zeppelins were a thing."

**Flashback**

A past version of Sonic was standing on top of a zeppelin that was flying over America.

"Oh boy, I'd better see if I can run all over this thing without falling before it lands." the past life Sonic said in a German accent.

He then ran all over the zeppelin before it caught on fire and fell on the ground.

"Sweet." Sonic who got off the zeppelin said.

**End Flashback**

Sonic chuckled.

"Even in another life, I was an expert daredevil." said Sonic.

"And in another past life." said Mayor Huckle.

**Flashback**

At China where the Great Wall of China would be; Sonic in Chinese military clothing appeared at one end and looked on.

"How long should this wall be? Maybe 1000 miles." said Sonic.

He pulled out a flag and stuck it in the ground before running off with some rope that was also attatched to the flag and stopped at the ending of the Great Wall of China and set another flag down with rope on it.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

"Cool, I made the Great Wall of China what it is." said Sonic.

"So many things you've done." said Tyler.

"Yeah, we've seen them, now let's go." said Salem.

Mayor Huckle became shocked before becoming mad.

"That voice, it belongs to none other then that no good treasonous Salem Saberhagen." Mayor Huckle.

Everyone looked confused.

Sonic glared at Salem.

"Salem, what did you do this time?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." said Salem.

"Lies, he convinced the people of my town to overthrow me." said Mayor Huckle.

Salem scoffed.

"Please, those people thought that I talked them into overthrowing you, but it was something entirely different." said Salem.

**Flashback**

In the old west at a fair; Salem who was a human at the time was shooting at some moving dummies at a carnival game, but kept on missing them.

He growled and tossed his gun on the ground.

"That does it. Shenanigans, SHENANIGANS, SHENANIGANS!" yelled Salem.

Then a ton of townspeople including a sheriff who looks like MacArthur appeared.

"Alright, what's all this about?" said the sheriff.

"I wish to declare shenanigans on this whole fair, it's nothing but a cheap ripoff." said Salem.

"Uh excuse me, but I have to agree here. The games aren't really great, they're rigged to make us loose, and the products aren't really that helpful." a villager who looked like Bugs Bunny said.

"Yeah, and the foods horrible." said a villager who looked like Daffy Duck.

"Hey screw you." said a fair goer who looked like Eggman.

"Alright that's enough, do the people of this town declare shenanigans on the fair people?" said the sheriff.

"Yeah." said the villagers.

"And do the fair people accept the terms?" said the sheriff.

The fair people just glared at the others.

"Who cares, this town is terrible." said a fair person who looks like Swiss Army with steam punk attachments.

"Well that settles it. EVERYONE GRAB A BROOM, IT'S SHENANIGANS!" yelled the sheriff.

The villagers cheered and pulled out brooms before they began attacking the fair people.

Salem chuckled.

"Awesome." said Salem.

**End Flashback**

"Because of your declaration of shenanigans on the fair I spent lots of money just to get, the people eventually overthrew me and voted someone else as mayor of the town, I had to join the army just to make ends meet. The whole shenanigans thing started a chain of events that lead me to being killed at the start of the Civil War." said Mayor Huckle.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that tale and Salam was shocked.

"Wow, who did you side with?" said Salem.

"The Confederates in the south." said Huckle.

"Well there you go, you shouldn't have been pro slavery." said Salem.

The Mayor is pissed.

"Now that I know you're still alive, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Huckle said before the ball exploded.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Tyler.

Sonic, Tyler, Roach, and Salem lied down on the ground as the spirit bounced all over the place before disappearing into Roach's head.

"My head hurts." said Roach.

"Those fortune tellers are for real." said Sonic.

"Told you so." said Tyler and Salam.

"You jerks owe me lots of money for damage to my business." said Rodini.

Sonic placed some cash on the table before crawling out the front door with the others following.

Rodini started laughing.

"Oh ghosting me; now I get it." She said and laughed again in a crazy way.


	2. Western Village

In the Mystery Machine which was going down a rocky road; Shaggy was driving while Scooby, Velma, Kevin, and Shope were sitting passenger side.

"Why is there a guy who enjoys dog food driving a van?" said Shope.

"Like I'm the only one with a valid license man." said Shaggy.

"Besides Shaggy promises he'd take us on a double date." Explained Velma, "And Scooby's here for...I don't know why."

Scooby pulled out a piece of paper.

"Contract says I have to be in every fan fic involving Shaggy from now on." said Scooby.

The noobs looked at the contract.

"Legit." said Kevin, "Just out of curiosity, where are we heading?"

"Some old western like town." said Velma.

"I was in a pork and beans eating contest and wound up winning the contest." said Shaggy.

"Just for eating the most?" said Shope.

"No, because I was farting to much and grossing out the judges." said Shaggy.

**Flashback**

A whole ton of people including Shaggy were at a table eating lots of bowls of pork and beans.

"So tasty." said Shaggy.

He then started farting.

"Oh boy, like sorry." said Shaggy.

He farted some more.

The contestants walked off in annoyance.

"This skinny guy's farting is disgusting." said a judge.

The others nodded.

"Agreed." said another judge.

**End Flashback**

"So one thing lead to another, till finally, the judges allowed me to win by default." said Shaggy.

"Disgusting." said Shope.

"Yeah." Kevin said before smiling, "How long did you break wind for?"

"Thirty minutes." said Shaggy.

**Interview Gag**

First was Velma along with Scooby.

"My boyfriend is disgusting sometimes." She said.

Scooby nodded.

Next was Shope who was wearing a gas mask.

"How do people even deal with him?" said Shope.

Next was Kevin who had his hoodie and undershirt off and was doing some armpit farts to the theme song of the first season of Rocko's Modern Life.

"Classic." Said Kevin.

Lastly was Shaggy who was eating lots of food before looking at the camera.

"Wait, are we filming?" said Shaggy.

**End Interview Gag **

Soon everyone made it to the Western Town and they got out of the van.

"Here we are. The town we're visiting." said Shaggy.

Kevin looked at a sign and read it.

"Welcome to Groening Gulch, where you have to know how to use a gun to enter." said Kevin.

Kevin became confused.

"Use a gun?" said Kevin.

A gunshot was heard and a bullet flew by Kevin who became shocked.

"What the what?" asked Kevin shocked.

"KEVIN!" shouted his girlfriend and Scooby.

Velma became so shocked she hugged Shaggy.

"What is this place?" said Velma.

"High crime central." said Scooby.

Then lots of people appeared on the streets shooting guns all over the place.

"With the sheriff out of town, we can finally run this place ourselves." said one of the townsfolk.

Everyone cheered and resumed shooting all over the place.

"Maybe we should have given this prize to someone else." said Shaggy.

Then a figure dressed up like the Lone Ranger, but with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and fired a rifle into the air as a laser emerged from it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the cowboy.

"Alright, what's going on here?" said the cowboy.

"RUN, IT'S THE LONE RANGER!" yelled another townsfolk.

Everyone then ran off into different buildings, leaving Velma, Shaggy, Kevin, Shope, and Scooby who looked dumbfounded by the mysterious figure.

"Is that Armie Hammer?" said Kevin.

"Rho?" asked Scooby.

Shaggy became shocked.

"Wasn't your speech impediment fixed several fanfics ago?" said Shaggy.

"I like to go back and forth." said Scooby.

Shaggy nodded.

"Okay." said Shaggy.

"I ain't Armie Hammer, I am the Lone Ranger." said the figure known as the Lone Ranger.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait, isn't the Lone Ranger a movie?" said Shope.

"Yeah, but that's not how it started off." said Scooby.

"It started off as a TV show right?" said Kevin.

"Nope, not far enough." said Shaggy.

"He's right, the Lone Ranger started off as a radio show." said Velma.

The Lone Ranger groaned.

"Far from it, the Lone Ranger was real and he was my ancestor." Explained Lone Ranger.

The heroes became shocked.

"Now I've seen everything." said Kevin.

"Your a descendant Of the alone Ranger?" asked Shope.

"That's right." He Said, "I'm also a superhero of this city. Follow me."

He walked off.

"I'm not to sure about what to do. Follow a masked man, or leave." said Shaggy.

"Last stop will be an all you can eat buffet." said the Lone Ranger.

Shaggy smirked.

"I'M IN!" yelled Shaggy.

"Re to." said Scooby.

The group then followed the modern ranger.

Later; the group appeared at a saloon.

Everyone in the Saloon was having a good time, playing cards, watching videos on their phones, watching TV, & eating and drinking.

"Here's the saloon which includes the-"Lone Ranger said before Shaggy and Scooby ran in, shocking him, "All you can eat."

Lots of eating sounds were heard before they stopped, revealing Shaggy and Scooby lying on the ground with their bellies sticking out.

The Lone Ranger is shocked by this.

"What in the name of the Wild West?" He asked.

"Don't be so shocked, they can eat a monster made out of cotton candy." said Kevin.

"It's true." said Velma. "Heck when were were kids Scooby one are a crook's costume that was literally made of cheese."

Shaggy then farted.

Everyone in the saloon groaned in disgust.

"What, better out then in I always say." said Shaggy.

Then a piece of paper was given to him which he looked at.

"Halt and desist from Shrek?" said Shaggy.

Shaggy grumbled at that.

The Lone Ranger just shook his head.

"I swear, some people would be better off if films weren't being ripped off all the time." said Lone Ranger.

He then cleared his throat.

"Anyway I happen to own this Saloon." He Said.

The group became shocked.

"You don't say huh?" said Shope.

"That's amazing." Said Velma.

"Yeah, but lately I haven't been getting much visitors." said the Lone Ranger.

Scooby became confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I've been having ghost problems." said Lone Ranger.

Scooby and Shaggy gulped.

"Ghosts?" They asked.

"Yes the ghost of my girlfriend's ancestor Butch Cavendish." Explained The Lone Ranger.

Velma is shocked.

"Wait your dating the descendant of Butch Cavendish?" She asked.

"Who?" asked Shope.

"Butch Cavendish is an outlaw of some sorts, said to of had something to do with the death of the original Lone Rangers sibling." said Velma.

"That also say he's a cannibal." Said Shaggy.

Kevin became shocked and started puking.

"Yeah even I was shocked by that." Said Lone Ranger. "Hold on while I change."

A Few minutes later; the Lone Ranger came back, but was different; he was wearing a Blue Tank Top under a Red Denim Jacket, Red Leather Pants & Blue Leather Boots & a Black Cowboy Hat.

"Sorry I'm late." said Lone Ranger.

The others noticed him and became shocked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE LONE RANGER!?" yelled Kevin.

"I am the Lone Ranger I'm just in my secret identity." Said The Hero, "My Real Name is Tanto Dan Reid. Named after my ancestor's Indian sidekick and his late brother."

Scooby chuckled.

"Rice." said Scooby.

Kevin held a hand up.

"How." said Kevin.

"Another thing you should know. Everyone in town knows exactly who I am." said Tonto Dan.

Everyone became shocked.

"So you basically did a whole Tony Stark thing by letting everyone in on the secret?" said Shaggy.

"So what some heroes are doing it, heck everyone knows who Hulk is, Some Rangers Teams have no secret identities." said Tonto.

"Good point." Said Scooby.

"Anyways, this ghost has been bothering me lately, ruining my many days, and I need to dispose of it." said Tonto.

"Like why not call Ghost busters?" asked Shaggy.

"Because the reboot film is being ignored in favor of the original films." said Tonto.

Kevin chuckled.

"How true, especially when you put into consideration all the controversy the reboot received for Leslie Jones. And the fact that it was a box office bomb." said Kevin.

"It actually was pretty good." Said Shope.

"Well it might have gotten positive reviews, but it didn't exactly make the amount of money it made while being created in theaters, making it a box office bomb." said Velma.

"I hear Paul Rudd will be in the new Ghostbusters film." said Scooby.

Everyone nodded.

""TINO!" a Voice shouted worriedly.

Everyone turns to the entrance and saw a woman with long hair in two colors: The Left side Blue and the right side purple, she is wearing a Long Purple & Blue Striped Dress under a Purple Leather Jacket, Yellow Leggings, Red Leather Boots, A Eagle Necklace & Sapphire Earrings.

Tanto smiles and went to the girl.

"Juliet what are you doing here?" asked Tanto.

The woman now names Juliet looked at Tanto.

"I was worried." She said.

"As if people weren't already worried enough." said Velma.

Juliet became confused.

"Huh?" said Juliet.

She went to the five.

"Who are you all?" She asked.

"We're with the CIA." said Kevin.

Shope shook her head.

"CIA would never spill that much info." said Shope.

"Relax dear these are new friends of mine, Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, Kevin & Shope." said Tanto, "They will help with the ghost problem."

"I'd hope so." said Juliet.

Shaggy then farted.

Juliet fainted.

Everyone glared at Shaggy.

"What?" said Shaggy.


	3. Huckle in Roach

In Toon Manor; Sonic's group entered the mansion.

"Unbelievable Salem, not only do you have lots of enemies in this year, but now you've got enemies in the past." said Sonic.

"How was I to know that it would cause something like that?" asked Salam. "It's not like your ancestor's did anything to make someone hate you at the end."

"If that were the case then there won't be any ramifications on me." said Sonic.

Salam scoffed.

However unknown to them the evil Mayor Ghost was watching from a window of sorts.

"There he is, that no good cat." said Mayor Huckle.

He became confused.

"But where the hell am I?" said Mayor Huckle.

He looked around and groaned.

"Oh great." said Mayor Huckle.

It zoomed out of the window, revealing he was in Roach.

"I'M IN THE RED HEADED TURTLENECK SWEATER IDIOT!" yelled Mayor Huckle in Roach's body.

Tyler turned to his possessed friend.

"You say something Roach?" said Tyler.

Huckle coughed a bit.

"Sorry, had a bad cough." Huckle said in Roach's voice.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say I do a mean impression of people by seeing or hearing their voices once." Explained The Mayor Ghost.

**End Interview Gag**

"Okay." said Tyler.

The four entered the kitchen and Sonic pulled out a packet of brownie mix and dumped it in a coffee cup before he began mixing it with water.

The Evil Mayor saw this confused.

"What is that supposed to be?" said Huckle.

"Coffee mug treat." said Sonic, "Type of mix you blend with water or milk in a coffee mug of sorts and microwave."

"Can I have one?" said Mayor Huckle.

Sonic put his cup in the microwave before turning it on and went through the cupboard with lots of coffee cup mixes.

"Sure, we've got cinnamon roll, chocolate chip cookie, brownie, cake mixes." said Sonic.

"You got funfetti?" said Tyler.

Sonic tossed a package of funfetti cake mix to Tyler.

"I'll take cinnamon roll." said Huckle.

The hedgehog gave a package of cinnamon roll mix to Huckle before pulling out his cup from the microwave.

He then became confused by the modern contraption.

"Nice." said Huckle.

"21 Century Roach, we're all used to it by now, minus a wallaby who might have been trapped in space for 20 years." said Sonic.

Then a phone ringing was heard and Sonic picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

"I'M TRYING TO GET USED TO IT!" yelled a voice.

Sonic quickly turned off his phone.

"Wow." He muttered, "How do these people keep getting my number? It's not like someone's been posting it online."

With Zim he was posting Sonic's number on line and laughed evilly.

"With all these so called heroes numbers posted online, they'll be to tired to even stop me." said Zim.

He resumed laughing.

Back at the mansion.

So ic grumbled.

Just then; Salam Ccme In and the evil ghost inside Roach saw him and kicked the black cat out the window.

The others noticed it.

"What was that all about Roach?" said Tyler.

"I thought I saw a fly on Salem." said Huckle.

"Well you don't kick a cat." said Sonic.

Buckle laughed.

"My Crazy Uncle does." said Huckle.

**Interview Gag**

"He actually does." said Roach in his normal voice.

**End Interview Gag**

"I swear, you've been acting weird since the fortune teller." said Tyler.

"No I haven't." said Huckle.

"Yes you have." said Tyler.

"No I haven't." Said Huckle.

"Yes you have." said Tyler.

"No I haven't." Said Huckle.

"Yes you have." said Tyler.

"Yes I have." Said Huckle.

"No you haven't." Said Tyler.

"Yes I have." Said Huckle.

"I say you haven't and that's final." Said Tyler.

"Ok whatever you say I haven't." Said Huckle and walked off.

Sonic walked over to Tyler and whispered into his ear, much to his shock.

"Rats." said Tyler.

"Hey I could pull that off real easily." said Sonic, "Bugs Bunny owns this place."

With Bugs; he was in his master bedroom and sneezed.

He grumbled.

"Why I ought a." said Bugs.

With Danny and Sam; they walked by when Roach came by causing Danny to blow blue air.

The two teens noticed it.

"There's a ghost in here no doubt." said Danny.

Sam nodded.

"Question is where?" said Sam.

Danny did some thinking.

"Ghost sense didn't go off until short stuff went by." said Danny.

He then became worried.

"Must be possessed." said Danny.

Sam is shocked.

"You think so?" said Sam.

"I know so." Said Danny, "Come on."

With that the two left.


	4. Ghost of Butch Cavendish

Back at the western village; Shaggy's group was in the saloon.

Shaggy and Scooby were eating barrels full of pork and beans.

Tanto's girlfriend was shocked by this.

"How can you two eat at a time like this?" She asked.

"They get distracted by lots of food all the time." said Velma.

Scooby then farted.

The dog then did his signature laugh.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Say how did you and Tanto meet?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh it's a funny story." She said.

**Flashback**

"Our families have hated each other for many many many generations." Explained Juliet.

Two different families were shooting at each other with guns.

"_Wait wait_." Kevin said over the flashback.

**End Flashback**

"I can see where this is going to go. You two meet each other on the battlefield, fall in love at first sight, but your families weren't fond of the idea, so you faked your deaths and hid out in this town to escape the attention and bring peace between the two families." said Kevin.

Juliet groaned.

"You ruined a perfectly original and beautiful story." said Juliet.

"That's the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet." said Kevin, "That wasn't original."

"Well it's nothing like that." Said Juliet.

**Flashback**

The two Families were at war.

"Tanto & I we're 3 Years old back then, we share the same birthday." explain Juliet.

We see a 3 year old Juliet picking flowers when she sees a 3 Year Old Tanto who was trying to catch a Dragonfly.

"We met and well we started to play with each other." Said Juliet.

We now see Tanto & Juliet playing.

**End Flashback**

"Our families saw this and realized that this feud is stupid and ended it." Explained Juliet.

Shope nodded.

"I see." Said Shope.

"Dang I thought it was like Romeo & Juliet." Said Kevin.

Shaggy & Velma cried.

"Nope, that's way to similar to Romeo and Juliet." said Shope.

She and Scooby fist bumped each other.

"Actually it isn't." Said Tanto who came in, "It was more Hatfield and Macoy."

"Which apparently was similar to the whole Capulet and Montague feud in Romeo and Juliet." said Shope.

Tanto became mad.

"What no." Tanto said before becoming shocked, "Oh god, Hatfield and Macoy feud is similar to the feud in Romeo and Juliet."

"And all because my family were fighting over who's horse was better." Said Juliet.

Kevin shook his head.

"Even I think that's a childish reason for a feud." said Kevin.

Shaggy then farted.

Everyone glared at Shaggy.

"What, I ain't challenging anyone." said Shaggy.

Scooby then farted.

Shaggy glared at his dog.

"Are you challenging me?" said Shaggy.

Scooby smirked.

"Maybe." Scooby said before he farted.

Then Shaggy and Scooby started farting non stop.

Everyone stared on in shock.

Kevin snapped his fingers and was given a plate of pork and beans with a biscuit before he began eating it.

The others noticed it.

"What, if you can't beat em, join em." said Kevin.

"Eh, why not even I can't resist." Said Tanto.

Juliet smiled and did the same.

Shope smirked.

Then everyone started farting non stop.

But then ghostly wailing was heard.

Shaggy gulped.

"What was that?" asked Shaggy.

He farted.

"Is this going to be nothing but fart jokes?" said Velma.

"I could think of a good one." said Kevin.

**Cutaway Gag**

On some type of stage; Barney the Dinosaur was finishing up some singing.

"Thank you, thank you, now I'll take a quick break, so don't go anywhere." said Barney.

He then ran off panting.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." said Barney.

He entered a bathroom stall and sat down on a toilet as lots of farting and plopping sounds were heard.

"Oh, that feels good." said Barney.

Then some knocking sounds were heard.

"Occupied." said Barney.

More knocking was heard.

"Use another stall." said Barney.

Knocking sounds are heard.

Barney groaned.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, USE ANOTHER DAMN STALL YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Barney.

Outside the stall; Big Bird was the one knocking on the door when a huge farting sound was heard before stopping.

Big Bird pushed the stall open to see that Barney was sitting on the toilet dead and the walls were covered up in filth.

The bird became shocked and closed the stall before putting an Out of Order sign on the door and walked off.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone was shocked.

"Disgusting." said Shope.

"I actually liked it, especially when you realize that Elvis might have went through the same thing when he died." said Shaggy.

"GET OUT!" yelled the ghost.

Now Shaggy was scared.

"Guys look." said Kevin.

It was the ghost of Butch Cavendish.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy.

He then farted.

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted everyone.

"LEAVE!" yelled Butch Cavendish.

"I'm all for it." said Shaggy.

"Me too." said Scooby.

The two ran off.

Tanto and Juliet were mad.

"We will not." They Said.

The ghost looked at the group.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I know who the girl in the orange sweater is." said Butch Cavendish.

Velma did some thinking.

"Wait a minute, this mystery's starting to add up." said Velma.

Kevin and Shope turned to her.

"How can you say the mystery's starting to add up, we didn't even find any clues as to what's going on." said Kevin, "This ghost just shows up, says who you are, and suddenly you know who it is?"

"He has a point." Said Shope.

"Yeah I'm just as confused." Said Tanto.

The ghost laughed and turned his back to the heroes.

"You've got nothing on me, there's no way you'll be able to-"Butch Cavendish said before turning to where the heroes are, only to see they were gone, "And they're gone."

He grumbled.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Butch Cavendish sighed.

"Awe well I'll just wait and I'll scare them good." He Said.


	5. Learning the Truth

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic was in the living room, lying on the couch and Salem was sleeping on his belly.

Mayor Huckle looked on at everything and chuckled.

**Interview Gag**

"That cat is gonna pay." Said Mayor Huckle.

**End Interview Gag**

The mayor approached Salem with a knife before getting ready to stab the cat.

But Sonic moved Salem under the couch and replaced him with a dye pack.

Huckle stabbed the dye pack before it exploded, covering him in pink paint.

The mayor groaned.

"Nice try Roach." said Sonic.

Huckle walked off.

"That blue rat." He said.

Salem crawled out from under the couch yawning.

"Oh, nice cat nap." said Salem.

"You were sleeping for only fifteen minutes." said Sonic.

"So what?" He asked and went off only to be attacked by The Ghost Mayor In Roach's Body as he is punched and bitten.

Sonic became shocked and lifted Salem up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's gotten into you Roach?" said Sonic.

Mayor Huckle cleared his throat.

"Salem looked really tense and I was giving him a soothing massage." said Huckle.

"I hurt in so many places right now." said Salem.

"WELCOME TO MY WORLD!" Coach Creeton shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"Roach dude, take a chill pill." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Huckle.

He walked off.

"Sheesh." said Sonic.

In one of the bathrooms; Tyler was washing his hands before drying them up and exiting it to see Sonic standing on the other side of the room.

"Are you worried about Roach?" said Sonic.

Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, he seems very different, ever since we visited that gypsy." said Tyler.

"He seems very interested in Salem for some reason." said Sonic.

"Maybe he likes him." Said Tyler.

Sonic looked confused.

"By kicking him out the window and attacking him when he walked by?" asked Sonic.

Just then a piano noise is heard.

"THAT CRAZY HAIRED BOY LITERALLY DROPPED A PIANO ON ME!" shouted Salam.

"See what I mean? He keeps attacking Salem." said Sonic.

"I'm sure Salam's fine" Said Tyler.

Soon a car crash is heard.

"WHERE DID THIS KID EVEN GET A CAR!" shouted Salam.

"See?" asked Sonic.

Soon a T Rex roar is heard.

"WHAT THE, A T-REX! shouted Salam.

Sonic shook his head.

"Okay, how did Roach even get a T-Rex, did he take one of the time machines in this mansion?" said Sonic.

"WHO TOOK MY T-REX CLONE!" Lisa shouted.

"Close enough." said Sonic.

Then lots of gunshots were heard.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Salam.

Just then Danny and Sam appeared.

"Hey Sonic." said Danny.

Sonic turned to the teenage half ghost.

"Danny, Sam." said Sonic.

"My Ghost sense just went off and it did when that puffy haired kid came by." Said Danny.

Sonic became confused.

"Went off when Roach walked by you, how could that have been?" Sonic said before becoming shocked, "Oh this is just great, that no good dead mayor possessed him."

Everyone became shocked

"Who?" asked Sam.

"It's a long story, but this guy; Mayor Huckle has some history with Salem, and now he's trying to kill the feline for a chain of events that lead to his death in the Civil War." said Sonic.

Danny who was now in ghost hero form nodded.

"Let's do it." said Danny.

Everyone is shocked.

"When did you turn into a ghost?" asked Sonic.

"Why was your live action movie counterpart AWFUL looking?" asked Danny

"Blame the big wigs of Paramount." said Sonic, "But just be glad that it's not Sony with wanting to pull Spider Man out of the MCU."

"If that happens, I'm just going to stop watching those MCU films no matter what they're promising. Shouldn't have to happen because of the cliffhanger of Spidey's identity going public due to Mysterio and the Skrulls calling Fury about everything that happened." said Tyler, "It isn't right."

Salem who was badly injured appeared.

"I think it'll be a good thing." said Salem.

Everyone glared at Salem.

Sonic picked Salem up by the tail and spun him around before tossing the cat off.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What, all Sony'll do with Spider Man is reboot the film franchise after about two or three films when they fail to reach people." said Sonic.

"So what?" asked Salem, "Sony does a AWFUL job on those SpiderMan Movies."

"Then why're you saying it'll be a good thing for Spider Man to be removed from the MCU?" said Danny.

Salem became shocked.

"What?" said Salem, "Hold on."

He pulled out a script labeled Western Spirit and started flipping through the pages before reaching one of the pages and went through it.

"Sonic: But just be glad that it's not Sony with wanting to pull Spider Man out of the MCU. Tyler: If that happens, I'm just going to stop watching those MCU films no matter what they're promising. Shouldn't have to happen because of the cliffhanger of Spidey's identity going public due to Mysterio and the Skrulls calling Fury about everything that happened. It isn't right. Salem: I think it'll be a good thing. Blah, blah, blah. Sonic: What, all Sony'll do with Spider Man is reboot the film franchise after about two or three films when they fail to reach people. Then finally Salem: So what? Sony does an awful job on those Spider Man movies." Salem read.

Salam groaned.

"Stupid Co Author of Smarty." He muttered.

"Roach is possessed." said Sam.

Sonic smirked.

"Let's get that ghost out." He Said.

Tyler put his battle ball on his chest before his Supernoob armor appeared and his hair changed to blue before doing a pose.

He sighed.

"Doing cool poses just isn't the same without the others." said Tyler.

Sonic then did his Sonic Colors box art pose.

He smirked.

"I'm awesome." said Sonic.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Showoff." said Tyler.

"Let's go." said Danny.


	6. Unmasking Butch Cavendish

Back in the western town; Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Kevin, Shope, Tanto, and Juliet had some type of trap set up.

"I still don't get why we're setting up this trap for a culprit we didn't even do any mystery solving on." said Kevin.

"I'm with Kevin." Said Scooby.

"Because I already figured out who it is." said Velma.

"That's just to quick, will you just say who it is instead of waiting for the reveal?" said Shope.

Velma laughed.

"Not how we do things." said Velma.

"It's happened since 1969." said Shaggy.

Kevin & Shope looked confused.

Tanto now dressed as her hero form came in.

"Alright, so how're we doing this?" said Tanto.

Everyone saw this.

"Uh why are you in your Hero form?" asked Kevin.

"Because what if this ghost is real?" asked Lone Ranger. "We need to fight."

Kevin nodded.

"Okay good point." said Kevin.

He pulled out his battle ball and placed it on his chest before his Supernoob armor appeared followed by his black hair changing to red.

Shope did the same but her hair turned purple.

"This'll be great." said Shope.

"Alright, now for the bait, Sha-"Velma said before turning to where Shaggy and Scooby were, only to reveal that they were gone and that a piece of paper was on the ground.

She became shocked.

"Where'd he and Scooby go?" said Velma.

Kevin picked it up.

"Went to get more pork and beans." said Kevin.

He groaned.

"Okay seriously, what's with the whole pork and beans thing?" said Kevin.

"It's one of the things cowboys ate in the day." said Juliet.

"It's 2019 dude, not everyone eats pork and beans that much. Besides, if you were to eat all that stuff with coffee all the time, there'd be nothing but lots of loud flatulence for hours. Mel Brooks made fun of that western film cliche in the 1974 film Blazing Saddles." said Kevin.

He cleared his throat.

"So what's the trap like?" said Kevin.

"Oh just like that." said Velma while pointing to something.

Everyone turned to a type of contraption with a crank attached to a stop sign in front of a bucket on top of some stairs with a bowling ball inside the bucket, and a ramp of sorts that leads to lots of pipes that are connected to a diving board with a bowling ball on it that's over a bathtub with a huge hole in it over a see saw which was next to a tub that was under a cage.

Everyone became confused.

"That's supposed to be a trap if the ghost is actually a human?" said Tanto.

Velma nodded.

"Yeah that's right." said Velma.

"It looks like you ripped this idea off from a board game." said Tanto.

"Mouse Trap." said Shope.

Velma blushes embarrassed.

"I ran out of ideas." said Velma.

"Obviously. Let's just lure this ghost just in case." said Juliet.

"GET OUT!" yelled the voice of Butch Cavendish.

Everyone saw the ghost.

Juliet is mad.

"NEVER!" She shouted.

Juliet pulled out some revolver like blasters and started shooting lasers at the ghost which instead went through him.

This shocked everyone.

"That's unusual." said Velma.

Kevin tapped his battle ball and went rhino before charging the steps, making the bowling ball go down it.

The ghost looked at the trap going in motion.

"What, I was tired of waiting." said Kevin.

Eventually the trap went full motion as the cage fell on Butch Cavendish.

But the ghost phased through the cage.

"You honestly think a trap like that could catch me?" asked the evil Ghost and shot fire from his mouth.

Tanto started shooting at the ghost, but each round went through him.

"Fools, nothing can stop me, I'm invincible." said Butch.

"No I think that's immortal." said Kevin.

Everyone became confused.

"Aren't they both the same thing?" said Velma.

"Actually, they're not." said Shope.

"Yeah immortality keeps you from dying of natural causes, injuries, anything life throws at you, besides aging. Invincibility keeps you from being harmed by just injuries." said Kevin.

"But he's dead already." said Tanto.

"True, but that doesn't mean he can't be harmed anymore." said Kevin.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Butch.

Everyone gulped.

"Prepare to die." said Butch.

Then some farting sounds were heard.

Everyone groaned.

"Not again." said Shope.

Butch turned to see Shaggy and Scooby who were eating lots of pork and beans and drinking lots of black coffee.

"Blazing Saddles, I saw that coming." said Kevin.

**Interview Gag**

First was Tanto who was wearing a gas mask.

"Jesus Christ that was gross." said Tanto.

Next was Juliet who was also wearing a gas mask.

"Disgusting." She said.

Next was Shope.

"SERIOUSLY!" She shouted.

Next was Kevin.

"THAT CAN WAKE THE DEAD!" He shouted.

Next was the Ghost of Butch

"Christ, I'm supposed to be dead." said Butch.

Lastly were Scooby and Shaggy who were farting the theme song to Invader Zim.

**End Interview Gag**

"Hey, cut it out, I'm busy." said Butch.

But the two kept farting.

Scooby laughed.

"Oh god." said Butch.

The farting resumed before Butch mysteriously exploded.

The explosion cleared off, revealing the head of Butch's ghost was lying on the ground, shocking everyone.

"OH GOD, WE JUST KILLED A GHOST!" yelled Kevin.

Velma picked up the head.

"It ain't no ghost, it's none other then-"Velma said before grabbing the head and pulled it off, revealing that it was a mask and that the person behind the mask was Swiss Army.

"SWISS ARMY!?" Shaggy and Scooby yelled.

"I have no idea who that is." said Shope.

"Neither do I." said Tanto.

"Same here." said Juliet.

"Why does he look half robot, half human?" said Kevin.

Velma looked at Kevin.

"Because he's a cyborg." She said.

"A Cyborg with many lives." Said Shaggy.

"But why?" said Tanto.

"My guess is because he hasn't appeared much in the fics lately. But I doubt he'll confirm that since he's just a head and just lost a life and won't be living again till the morning." said Scooby.

Everyone nodded.

"Question is how was he able to pull off the ghost stuff. We didn't even find any clues as to what was happening, this wasn't even a real mystery." said Kevin.

Velma looked sheepish.

"Maybe we should have done that." She said.

"Obviously." said Kevin.

Tanto smiled.

"My home is saved." said Tanto.

"Our home you mean?" asked Juliet.

Tanto smiled.

"Yep." He Said and turned to his new friends, "As thanks you all can stay here anytime you visit and it's on the house."

"Can me and Scooby have all the pork and beans we want?" said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"Well sewing is that you helped I don't see why not, but only if you promise to release the gas outside when done." Said Tanto.

Shaggy and Scooby farted.

Swiss Army's head screamed before exploding, shocking everyone.

"That was weird." said Shope.

Kevin nodded.

"Very." said Kevin.

He then farted.

Everyone glared at Kevin.

"At least I didn't get punched." Said Kevin.

Ahem." A Voice said.

Kevin gulped and saw K Kool in a cowboy outfit and he was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU FART ON ME WHEN I CAME IN!" He shouted and punches Kevin sending him flying

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Velma said sarcastically.


	7. Stopping Huckle

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic's group was walking around the mansion while Sonic and Sam were dressed up like ghostbusters.

"How is it that we end up with weird clothes in our basement and or attic all the time?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Danny.

They started looking in each room.

Tyler looked in one room.

"Nothing." said Tyler.

Sam looked in another room.

"Library." said Sam.

Sonic looked in a different room.

"Lost Arc from the first Indiana Jones film." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"Wait, how did something that was stored in Area 51 make it's way here?" said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Duncan and Owen snuck out of Area 51 with a huge crate.

Owen was panting.

"I...can't...believe...you...actually did...that." said Owen.

Duncan nodded.

"True, I just wanted to one up common criminals." said Duncan.

"By raiding Area 51 before the inspiration of raiding Area 51 became a thing?" said Owen.

Duncan nodded.

"This is crazy even for me." He Said.

**End Flashback**

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Sonic.

The group then saw Huckle go by.

"There he is." said Tyler.

The group followed the possessed red head.

Huckle saw this.

"Damn, they figured me out." Huckle said in his original voice.

He ran off into a bathroom.

The others entered the bathroom and saw Huckle.

"FREEZE HUCKLE!" yelled Sonic.

"Gladly." He Said and shot ice from his mouth.

Everyone jumped out of the way.

"Nice ice trick. I can create ice as well." said Danny.

Danny blew Ice from his mouth.

But Huckle jumped out of the way.

Sonic then drew out a Ghostbuster blaster and fired at Huckle before he was captured.

"Gotcha." said Sonic.

He pushed a button labeled 'Remove ghost' and the ghost of Huckle exited from Roach before going away.

Roach stood up groaning.

"How did I get in here?" said Roach.

He looked at his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Roach.

The ghost of Huckle then entered some toilet paper and possessed it.

"FEEL THE STRENGTH OF TWO PLY!" yelled Mayor Huckle.

Sonic saw this and used the ghost release on the Toliet Paper destroying it.

The ghost then possessed the toilet.

"I WILL FLUSH THAT CAT!" yelled Mayor Huckle.

Sonic then destroys the toilet.

The Ghost then appeared in a microwave.

"Feel the strength of nuked food." said Huckle.

He turned himself on with the door open and everyone moved out of the way.

Danny fired some ghost energy at the microwave, knocking it out of the mansion.

However it Came In in a Lawn Mower.

"I WILL SHAVE THAT CAT!" shouted The evil Ghost.

Salem shrieked in shock before running off.

Then Huckle started following Salem.

"Get him." said Tyler.

They all ran after the lawn mower.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR MY DEATH IN THE CIVIL WAR!" yelled Huckle.

"That was just a coincidence." said Salem.

Tyler pulled a bomb out and destroyed the Lawn Mower.

The ghost then possessed a Oven.

"I'LL COOK YOU ALIVE!" shouted The evil Ghost.

Sam threw a bomb at it destroying the Oven.

The Ghost now appeared in a Motorcycle.

"I'M FAST AND FURIOUS!" yelled Huckle.

"I've never even seen those films." said Roach.

Everyone moved out of the way and the motorcycle hots a wall and explodes.

He is then in Mr Coconuts.

"Aloha from the underworld." said Huckle.

Tyler then fired a laser from a blaster at the coconut, destroying it and sending Huckle into a lamp which he then possessed.

"FEEL THE HOT SUNLIGHT!" yelled Huckle.

He shined some light on Salem who covered his eyes and screamed.

"MY EYES!" yelled Salem.

Sonic then kicked the lamp, destroying it as Huckle possessed a vacuum.

"I'LL SUCK YOU CLEAN!" shouted The evil Ghost.

But Tyler destroyed the Vacuum.

The Ghost then entered a Cactus.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET PRICKED!" yelled Huckle.

He then started swinging at the heroes who avoided each attack.

Sonic spun into the cactus, destroying it.

Huckle then entered a nacho cheese dispenser.

"FEEL THE HEAT OF NACHO CHEESE!" yelled Huckle.

"Okay, this whole thing is starting to get out of hand." said Sam.

"Yeah, set wands to trap." said Danny.

The others nodded and flipped the switches on their packs.

Tyler then fired at the nacho cheese dispenser, destroying it.

Huckle started to fly into a blender, but was restrained by three whip like beams, shocking him.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" yelled Huckle.

Danny then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and pulled the top off before aiming it at Huckle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

The ghost was then sucked into the thermos before Danny put the top on it.

"HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Huckle yelled from inside the Fenton Thermos.

"Ah shut up." Said Salam.

Danny shook the thermos.

"One of the plus sides to having a father with an unhealthy obsession to ghosts." said Danny.

"I thought it was because one of his inventions turned you into what you are today." said Sonic.

"That too." said Danny.


	8. Returning Huckle

Later; Sonics group was back at Rodini's place and Danny set the thermos over another crystal ball before pushing a button that sent Huckle into the ball.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Huckle.

"Shut up." Rodini said before waving a hand, making Huckle disappear.

"We felt it was best to bring him back to where he came from." said Sonic.

Rodini smiled.

"Thank you all and as thanks I'll give you a free fortune." She said.

"Oh, no thanks, we don't need one." said Tyler.

Rodini became mad.

"YOU'LL TAKE IT AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" yelled Rodini.

Everyone became shocked and nodded in fear.

"Yes ma'am." They Said and sat down.

Rodini closed her eyes.

"Calling the spirit world for a random spirit that isn't Mayor Huckle." said Rodini.

Then the spirit of what looks like and Egyptian appeared in the crystal ball.

"Alright, I'm Topa of Egypt, at your service." said the man known as Topa.

"Wow, these guys must be very good." said Danny.

'They are." said Sonic.

Topa became shocked and glared at Sonic.

"Hey I know you, you're the descendant of that no good blue hedgehog whose daredevil antics caused me to lose my job after the sphinx's nose broke." said Topa.

"Told you." said Salem.

"He's probably thinking of someone else." said Sonic.

"Because of your ancestor, I lost my job as the Pharaoh's adviser which set off a chain of events that lead me to being killed in the Red Sea after the plagues of Egypt." said Topa.

"NO, NOT THE PLAGUES OF EGYPT!" yelled Roach.

He became confused.

"What're the plagues of Egypt?" said Roach.

"Back when the Hebrews were slaves to the Egyptians, one Hebrew called Moses was tasked with convincing the pharaoh to release the Hebrews, but he refused, so many days of the plagues which included the water turning into blood, frogs appearing, loctus, terrible sicknesses, and finally the first born children of Egypt being killed, the pharaoh relented." said Sam.

"She's got Jewish ancestry." said Danny.

Roach nodded.

"Okay." said Roach.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one." said Sonic.

"The day I died, I swore I'd have my revenge on you no matter who the decedent was. Now that it has come, I SHALL BE FREED TO CAUSE ALL THE DESTRUCTION I NEED TO GET YOU!" Toba yelled as Sonic ran off followed by Salem, Tyler, Roach, Danny, and Sam.

Toba was shocked by this.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

Rodini groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"This happens every time with a spirit." said Rodini.

**End Interview Gag**

Back in the western town; Shaggy's group was eating beef stew.

Well Shaggy and Scooby were eating pork and beans by the barrel full.

Tanto whistled impressed.

"Wow, all that food, and not even full yet." said Tanto.

"You should see them run away from a monster." said Velma.

"I'll take your word for it." said Tanto.

Juliet smiled and came back with drinks.

"I'm pretty sure our business will be very busy." She said.

Shaggy and Scooby walked out of the saloon.

The two groaned before unleashing a huge fart that was like a nuclear explosion that can be seen from space.

The fart explosion cleared up, revealing that every building in the town was destroyed and that everyone was shocked.

"That was awesome." said Kevin.

Tanto became mad.

"Get out." said Tanto.

Shaggy and Scooby became confused.

"Huh?" said Scooby.

"Get out of this town now you walking chemical warfare time bomb." said Tanto.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Like we didn't mean for that to happen." Said Shaggy.

"Yeah." Said Scooby.

"The last time this town was destroyed, two morons made a flatulent explosion." said Tanto.

Everyone became confused.

"GET OUT!" Tanto yelled.

Everyone ran off in shock.

Tanto just sighed and looked at the pic of his ansestor.

"Am I really fulfilling your legacy?" said Tanto.

"Damn straight you are, now go and give one Daffy Duck a foot rub." said a voice.

Tanto nodded.

"Okay sure." said Tanto.

He walked off.

But Daffy who had a microphone chuckled.

"Idiot." said Daffy.


End file.
